stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
University
A university is a higher learning, award-granting institution with research and teaching facilities. Most universities are comprised of two or more colleges/departments and, in the cases of Lyran or Quebecer universities, faculties, providing the education. Hoshi Sato was a university professor specializing in linguistics, teaching in Brazil, before she became the communications officer aboard the Earth Starfleet starship in 2151. ( ) Dr. Leonard McCoy was a student at the University of Mississippi when he met the joined-Trill Emony Dax, who was judging a gymnastics competition on Earth, c. 2245. ( ; : "Old Souls") At some point before he joined the crew of the ''Enterprise'', McCoy spent a year doing pure research at Cornell's medical school in New York City. ( ) Barbara McCoy was a xenozoologist at Urey University on Earth. ( Star Trek #40 and #43: "Furlough to Fury" and "World Beneath the Waves") Student unions were a common fixture in Federation and Lyran universities. ( : "Redshirt Computer", : "Rode the 300", "The Defector (TSF)") Organization The fees paid by the students to attend courses in an university is called tuition. As such, changes in tuition was a sensitive subject throughout history and among a variety of races, be it Klingons, Malachorians or other species. |Rode the 300}} Klingon universities were organized in trimesters that were roughly the same length as Federation or Lyran semesters (16-18 weeks at 7 days apiece) and semester credits previously earned at Federation or Lyran universities count as trimester credits at full value in Klingon universities. In addition, Klingon universities were among the most expensive in the Beta Quadrant since the Dominion War. |The Defector|TSF}} Curriculum University curricula varied from a school to another, but many universities offered courses in computer science, history, education, medicine, pharmacy, anthropology, physics as well as linguistics. ( ) Typology Universities were classified in different ways that depended on the race. Also, liberal arts colleges were a controlled designation in Lyran law. Additionally, to be granted university status, a Lyran school must award at least one master's degree yearly. |Educational Armageddon}} Lyran law defined university types as follows: *Research university: an university that awarded at least 20 doctorates yearly *Master's university: an university that awarded at least 50 master's degrees but less than 20 doctorates yearly *Bachelor's university: an university that awarded less than 50 master's degrees but at least one yearly *Bachelor's college: an institution that awarded bachelor degrees but did not offer graduate programs *Liberal arts college (LAC): an institution that had an enrollment size of 5,000 students or less, offer a core curriculum that encompass several fields of study, have a maximum student-teacher ratio of 20, and offer substantial housing options for students. Note that the definition above does not preclude a Lyran LAC from being a research university, although, in practice, most Lyran LACs are either undergraduate-only or barely qualify for university status. List of Universities and Institutes of Higher Learning Klingon Empire Ter'jas Mor *Osric University Lyran Star Empire Lyra *Lyran Starfleet Academy Malachor V *Aldanna University *Lagdou University Monastir *University of Whoville Nyagullah *Tampere Jerky University Sabzevar Colony *Kinda Sorta College Vrauzon *Spoiled Rotten University Rakelli Democratic Republic Adeptus IV * Braytac University Rakellus * National Fashion Institute Romulan Star Empire Simpson's Planet *Springfield University United Federation of Planets Aldebaran Prime * University of Aldebaran ** New Melbourne, Aldebaran Prime * Aldebaran Music Academy Alpha Centauri * University of Alpha Centauri * Cochrane Institute * Delthara University * University of Oreas Betazed * University of Betazed Earth *Archer University ** New York State, North America *Concordia University ** Montreal, Quebec, North America *Laval University ** Quebec City, Quebec, North America *Monash University ** Melbourne, Australia *Rutgers University **New Jersey, North America *University of Makropyrios *University of Mississippi ** Oxford, Mississippi, North America *University of Montreal ** Montreal, Quebec, North America * Starfleet Academy ** San Francisco, California, North America * University of Tampere ** Tampere, Finland L-5 Colony 2 *Asimov University Mars * Bradbury University Vulcan * Vulcan Science Academy Interstellar * Daystrom Institute Other *Taladu **Ardnieu University * Category:Organizations